Je passe le temps
by snurfsnurfsnurf
Summary: Personnages principaux: Florian Estève et Thomas Marci  Cette fanfiction se situe dans la saison 6 de la série et commence le 25 avril 2010.   Thomas a dû quitter Marseille pour se mettre à l'abri de terroristes qui voulaient faire pression sur Florian
1. Chapter 1

**Je passe le temps **

**Chapitre 1**

L'affaire sur les terroristes était enfin terminée. Il n'y avait plus rien à craindre pour Thomas et Florian avait hâte de lui annoncer la nouvelle et surtout, hâte de le revoir et d'être dans ses bras.

-Thomas, c'est moi !

-Bonsoir, bon sang Florian je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre d'être obligé de me planquer ! Marseille me manque, le bar me manque, mon père me manque, mes amis me manquent.

-C'est tout. ?

-Ah c'est vrai il y a aussi…la boutique évidemment qui me manque

-Enfoiré ! Si c'est comme ça je te dirai pas pourquoi je t'appelle

-Pourquoi il y a une raison particulière ? Je te signale que tu m'appelles tous les soirs, ça serait particulier ce soir ?

-Peut-être

-Tu me manques Florian, alors même si ce que tu veux me dire c'est qu'il va encore falloir tenir le coup un moment, je te dis stop, je rentre que tu sois d'accord ou pas et...

- je suis d'accord

-ça sert rien d'essayer de me calmer, je. … Attends t'as dit que t'étais d'accord ?

-Oui c'est pour ça que je t'appelais, c'est fini, tu vas pouvoir rentrer il n'y a plus aucune menace ! Demain on sera ensemble

-T'es sérieux ?

-Ouiiiii, j'ai déjà envie d'être demain

-Demain, demain mais non pas demain je rentre maintenant

-T'es fou, il est près de 23h

-Je m'en fous, je rentre à pied ou en volant s'il le faut mais je rentre

-Thomas

-Mais quoi ? J'ai envie de te voir merde !

-Mais moi aussi j'ai envie de te voir, on se verra demain et tu retrouveras, Marseille, le bar, ton père, tes amis et … la boutique

-Et il y a aussi un beau juge sexy qu'il me tarde de revoir, tu crois qu'il est toujours à Marseille ?

-Je crois l'avoir effectivement aperçu, il avait une sale tête , son amoureux lui manquait mais depuis qu'il sait qu'il le verra demain il se sent déjà mieux.

-D'accord, on se voit demain alors !

-Bonne nuit, dors bien, à demain

-Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir dormir ou alors je rêverai de tout ce que je vais te faire quand on se reverra

-Ho, pressé de voir ça, sois imaginatif, sinon je pourrais être déçu

-Ne me mets pas au défi Estève

-Allez à demain, je t'aime

-Moi aussi, salut !

Ils raccrochèrent tous les deux heureux de se voir le lendemain.

Florian alla prendre une douche, sa journée avait été fatigante comme toutes ces dernières semaines d'ailleurs. Il était épuisé mais eut pourtant du mal à trouver le sommeil. Le stress de ces dernières semaines ne s'évacuait pas si facilement : son métier avait mis en danger Thomas ainsi qu'Elodie. S'il leur était arrivé quelque chose par sa faute, il ne s'en serait jamais remis. Heureusement tout était enfin fini, il parvint enfin à s'endormir.

C'était le matin, Florian dormait toujours, il avait du sommeil a récupéré. Tout en dormant, il pensait à Thomas qui le serrait dans ses bras et l'embrassait dans le cou et un sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

-Florian, réveille-toi

Thomas l'embrassait et lui chuchotait dans l'oreille de se réveiller. Florian ouvrit les yeux, ce n'était pas un rêve, Thomas était bel et bien à ses côtés.

-Thomas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Hier soir un beau juge m'a téléphoné pour me dire que je pouvais rentrer

-Je pensais pas que tu serais là si tôt.

-Il est 10h passé monsieur le juge, vous êtes une vraie marmotte

Florian se leva brusquement !

-Quoi ? Il est si tard ? C'est pas vrai ! Je suis en retard, faut que j'aille au boulot

-Tu plaisantes là ? Je rentre et toi tu te tires au boulot ?

-Thomas, que tu aies pu revenir ne signifie pas que mon boulot est fini, au contraire !

Florian s'était levé et se dirigeait vers la salle de bains mais Thomas l'arrêta et lui barra le chemin

-Une minute ! Florian tu n'oublierais pas un truc ?

-Un truc ?

-Oui un truc que deux amoureux qui ont été séparés pendant plusieurs semaines font quand ils se revoient

Florian lui sourit et l'embrassa d'un simple baiser sur les lèvres

-Quoi c'est tout ? T'as oublié comment on faisait ou quoi ? Si c'est le cas je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire Estève !

Et là , Thomas l'embrassa, d'un baiser langoureux tout en poussant Florian vers le lit et il se coucha sur lui.

-Thomas j'en ai envie aussi mais faut vraiment que je me prépare, je suis à la bourre là ! On doit déjà m'attendre !

-Je te ferai un mot d'excuse. Monsieur le juge Estève…. n'a pas pu …..se rendre à son travail aujourd'hui…car son amoureux …. traversait une crise énorme de manque …auquel il se devait …de pallier.

Il interrompait sa phrase par des baisers sur la joue, le cou, le nez, les paupières, la joue et enfin les lèvres.

Florian souriait et répétait qu'il devait aller bosser mais son corps disait le contraire de ce que sa bouche prononçait.

-Très bien monsieur Marci, je veux bien tenter de résoudre votre problème de manque mais encore faudrait-il que je sache de quoi vous êtes en manque.

-De câlins, de ta peau, de ton odeur, bref de toi

-J'ai cru un instant que tu allais dire que tu étais uniquement en manque de sexe.

-Non pour ça t'inquiète pas je me suis débrouillé

Florian le regarda abasourdi !

-T'es pas gêné toi !

-Mais mon amour, n'oublie pas que là où il y a de la gêne il n'y a pas de plaisir ! Et j'espère qu'en cet instant tu n'es pas du tout gêné non plus.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et son sourire auquel Florian ne pouvait jamais résister et s'empara à nouveau des lèvres de son juge qui n'émit plus aucune résistance ni en gestes ni en paroles.

L'avantage mon amour de te surprendre au réveil c'est que tu vas être rapide à déshabiller.

Thomas embrassait Florian, il n'arrivait pas à séparer ses lèvres des siennes. Il fit descendre le boxer de son amant tout en ne lâchant pas sa bouche.

Leurs langues tournaient, se caressaient se redécouvraient après cette longue séparation forcée.

Thomas descendit dans le cou de Florian puis il lui enleva son t-shirt pour pouvoir continuer l'exploration de son corps. Il embrassait ses tétons qui se durcirent rapidement sous les coups de langues du barman.

Leurs respirations se faisaient de plus en plus rapides.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Florian, en plus de me manquer j'avais peur pour toi avec cette affaire de terroristes.

-Chut Thomas, c'est fini, tout va bien.

Thomas enleva son sweet et son t-shirt. Florian s'occupait lui de ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, son pantalon. Il fit descendre la fermeture éclair et passa sa main sous le boxer pour caresser ce sexe dont il avait rêvé tellement souvent durant toutes ces nuits seul.

Dès qu'il sentit la main de Florian sur son membre, Thomas se cambra.

-Déshabille-moi Flo ! Vite je veux sentir ta peau contre la mienne, j'en peux plus !

-On a le temps mon amour, faut pas précipiter les choses, je veux qu'on prenne notre temps et qu'on profite au maximum de nos retrouvailles.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau !

Cette fois c'est Florian qui descendit avec sa langue le long du corps de son amoureux ! Il la faisait glisser le long de son sternum. Thomas se cambrait au fur et à mesure de sa descente. Florian fit descendre le pantalon et le jeta à travers la pièce. Il ne restait que le boxer comme ultime rempart mais Florian voulait faire monter le désir de Thomas et le sien au maximum.

Il caressa le tissu déformé par le sexe de Thomas qui était excité et gémissait à chaque fois que Florian le touchait ou même le frôlait.

-Aaargh Flo, retire-le, s'il te plait, enlève-moi ça aaaarrrgh

-Patience , ça va venir

-ouiiiiiiii mais là ça va finir par venir avant d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit si tu vois ce que je veux dire

Florian éclata de rire !

-Andouille ! Bon j'enlève alors ! Quel pressé tu fais !

Il saisit le boxer, l'enleva, l'envoya rejoindre le pantalon et repartit à la conquête du sexe maintenant bien dressé de Thomas. Le bout de sa langue, frôlait délicatement son gland.

-Aaargh Floooo,

-Quoi ? t'aime pas ?

-Siiiiii continuuuuuuuuuue, aaaaah ouiiiiiiii !

Après avoir léché le membre dur sur toute sa longueur et titillé le gland, Florian le goba enfin et commença un doux et lent va et vient.

Thomas lui agrippait les cheveux et essayait d'imposer à son amant le rythme qu'il voulait mais Florian ne l'entendait pas ainsi et se dégagea de cette main.

-Laisse-moi faire Thom

-Ooooooh ouiiii, continue ! Mais va plus vite !

Florian reprit ses caresses avec sa bouche !

-Floooooooooo, attennnnds !

-Quoi ?

-Viens, allonge-toi près de moi, mais laisse ta bouche où elle est.

Florian le regarda, ses yeux étaient brillants, il se mit dans la position demandée.

Thomas saisit à son tour le membre de Florian et le caressa de ses mains et de sa langue.

Ils s'occupaient mutuellement de leur sexe, se léchaient, se caressaient, se titillaient ! Ils gémissaient et leur respiration comme leur rythme cardiaque s'étaient encore accéléré.

Thomas jouit le premier dans la bouche de Florian mais celui-ci ne tarda pas à faire pareil. Thomas l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa langoureusement mélangeant ainsi leur liqueur !

-Je t'aime Florian

-Moi aussi je t'aime

-Promets-moi de ne plus jamais me demander de partir loin de toi, quoi qu'il puisse encore arriver , on fera front ensemble !

-Je te le promets.

Florian était blotti dans les bras de Thomas, ils savouraient encore cet instant de jouissance qu'ils venaient de se donner.

-Thom

-Hum

-Faut vraiment que j'aille bosser

-T'es déjà en retard de toutes façons, ça vient plus à 5 minutes, reste encore !

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi j'arrive jamais à te dire non ?

-Parce que tu es fou de moi mon amour et confidences pour confidences, c'est réciproque.


	2. Chapter 2

L'avantage mon amour de te surprendre au réveil c'est que tu vas être rapide à déshabiller.

Thomas embrassait Florian, il n'arrivait pas à séparer ses lèvres des siennes. Il fit descendre le boxer de son amant tout en ne lâchant pas sa bouche.

Leurs langues tournaient, se caressaient se redécouvraient après cette longue séparation forcée.

Thomas descendit dans le cou de Florian puis il lui enleva son t-shirt pour pouvoir continuer l'exploration de son corps. Il embrassait ses tétons qui se durcirent rapidement sous les coups de langues du barman.

Leurs respirations se faisaient de plus en plus rapides.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Florian, en plus de me manquer j'avais peur pour toi avec cette affaire de terroristes.

-Chut Thomas, c'est fini, tout va bien.

Thomas enleva son sweet et son t-shirt. Florian s'occupait lui de ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, son pantalon. Il fit descendre la fermeture éclair et passa sa main sous le boxer pour caresser ce sexe dont il avait rêvé tellement souvent durant toutes ces nuits seul.

Dès qu'il sentit la main de Florian sur son membre, Thomas se cambra.

-Déshabille-moi Flo ! Vite je veux sentir ta peau contre la mienne, j'en peux plus !

-On a le temps mon amour, faut pas précipiter les choses, je veux qu'on prenne notre temps et qu'on profite au maximum de nos retrouvailles.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau !

Cette fois c'est Florian qui descendit avec sa langue le long du corps de son amoureux ! Il la faisait glisser le long de son sternum. Thomas se cambrait au fur et à mesure de sa descente. Florian fit descendre le pantalon et le jeta à travers la pièce. Il ne restait que le boxer comme ultime rempart mais Florian voulait faire monter le désir de Thomas et le sien au maximum.

Il caressa le tissu déformé par le sexe de Thomas qui était excité et gémissait à chaque fois que Florian le touchait ou même le frôlait.

-Aaargh Flo, retire-le, s'il te plait, enlève-moi ça aaaarrrgh

-Patience , ça va venir

-ouiiiiiiii mais là ça va finir par venir avant d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit si tu vois ce que je veux dire

Florian éclata de rire !

-Andouille ! Bon j'enlève alors ! Quel pressé tu fais !

Il saisit le boxer, l'enleva, l'envoya rejoindre le pantalon et repartit à la conquête du sexe maintenant bien dressé de Thomas. Le bout de sa langue, frôlait délicatement son gland.

-Aaargh Floooo,

-Quoi ? t'aimes pas ?

-Siiiiii continuuuuuuuuuue, aaaaah ouiiiiiiii !

Après avoir léché le membre dur sur toute sa longueur et titillé le gland, Florian le goba enfin et commença un doux et lent va et vient.

Thomas lui agrippait les cheveux et essayait d'imposer à son amant le rythme qu'il voulait mais Florian ne l'entendait pas ainsi et se dégagea de cette main.

-Laisse-moi faire Thom

-Ooooooh ouiiii, continue ! Mais va plus vite !

Florian reprit ses caresses avec sa bouche !

-Floooooooooo, attennnnds !

-Quoi ?

-Viens, allonge-toi près de moi, mais laisse ta bouche où elle est.

Florian le regarda, ses yeux étaient brillants, il se mit dans la position demandée.

Thomas saisit à son tour le membre de Florian et le caressa de ses mains et de sa langue.

Ils s'occupaient mutuellement de leur sexe, se léchaient, se caressaient, se titillaient ! Ils gémissaient et leur respiration comme leur rythme cardiaque s'étaient encore accélérés.

Thomas jouit le premier dans la bouche de Florian mais celui-ci ne tarda pas à faire pareil. Thomas l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa langoureusement mélangeant ainsi leur liqueur !

-Je t'aime Florian

-Moi aussi je t'aime

-Promets-moi de ne plus jamais me demander de partir loin de toi, quoi qu'il puisse encore arriver , on fera front ensemble !

-Je te le promets.

Florian était blotti dans les bras de Thomas, ils savouraient encore cet instant de jouissance qu'ils venaient de se donner.

-Thom

-Hum

-Faut vraiment que j'aille bosser

-T'es déjà en retard de toutes façons, ça vient plus à 5 minutes, reste encore !

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi j'arrive jamais à te dire non ?

-Parce que tu es fou de moi mon amour et confidences pour confidences, c'est réciproque.


End file.
